Alphys and Undyne Have a First Time
by OrangeCreamSundae
Summary: [PWP] [But not totally PWP 'cause we kinda develop their characters and relationship] Alphys and Undyne have both been getting personally ready to have sex. This isn't totally done, tell me if you want me to write the ending.


_Lesbians, including trans lesbians, I write this for you. Don't ever worry that you're objectifying our lovely characters when you're really just identifying with them. You deserve to enjoy yourself without feeling guilty._

 _(I also don't mean to discourage non-lesbians from reading this.)_

Alphys knew she was attracted to muscles, and would say so. It was a joke when she added, "so… do you have a thing for fat girls?"

To Undyne, that didn't seem like quite the right question.

"At least one," she said, which was true.

Undyne, do you have a thing for shyness? For nerds? For lizards? For a near-constant blush that swims in like clockwork? For a wide, heavy tail that swishes laterally when happy, not quite like a dog's? For fat girls?

She sure did right now.

Was there anything she could do to convey the electric butterflies that fluttered all over her body?

This was why people kissed.

…and this was why, on a day at the pool so long ago, Alphys had come away with a tiny trickle of blood down her lip and Undyne had apologized for a week straight.

…and this was why, on a day in a bed so much later, they both carefully minded Undyne's teeth as their lips pressed together, and Alphys forgot to be self-conscious.

A soft, smooth current of warmth ran between them, both feeling the same waves. Alphys thought she could taste red lipstick. Undyne's lip bumped against buck teeth. Slowly, telegraphing her movements, she tilted her head sideways, and their mouths slid into a closer interlock. Alphys made a small pleased sound. Slowly, telegraphing her movements, her claws brushed up against Undyne's waist, then came to encircle it and fit comfortably around. They were both sitting side-legged on Alphys's bed, and now their bodies drifted closer together.

Their lips moved rhythmically against each other, the most beautiful sensation. Eventually, Undyne sealed the kiss with a little pop and withdrew.

"Is this good?" she made sure, sounding quieter than she meant to.

Awkwardly energetic nod.

Alphys was just gorgeous. Her big, sincere eyes, her chubby cheeks, her sexy hair spikes. She was bursting with so much life, right now she was radiating more excitement and adoration than Undyne could catch and hold.

Undyne was just gorgeous. Her flowing scarlet ponytail, her rock hard abs under a tight black tank, her sharply-curved facial features. She was charged up with love right now, vibrating and breathing an intensity that was all for Alphys.

Rock hard and sharp, but so soft…

After cutting her gillfrond by accident, Undyne had trained herself to be soft. Until she understood that power, she and Alphys were not ready for sex.

But reassuringly, wonderfully, Undyne had not lost anything of herself in the endeavor. You could feel her power when you smooched up against her lips, all waiting to come out in the right ways.

Alphys wanted to let some of it out. She let herself look upon her fishcrush's body, reminding herself her gaze was not unwanted. She let herself venture the forbidden.

"…touch your boobs?"

"Yeah," Undyne grinned.

Alphys's claws found the round shapes through the tank top. Undyne's breasts were halfway from firm to squishy, and were fascinating. Alphys felt all over them and then found the nipples. Undyne gave an amused and self-conscious giggle, her chest shifting with her breath.

"You wanna take the shirt off?" she offered.

"Sure," Alphys said as her blush checked in again, cutely.

Her claws fumbled for the shirt edges down below. They brushed along Undyne's blue skin as she brought the tight shirt up, and then Undyne raised her arms to get the straps over and Alphys had to stand up on the bed's wobbly surface to reach it over that high, and suddenly Undyne was just the most beautiful sight with her eyes lightly shut and her blue arms raised with a shirt half-off them, she just shone, she was brilliant.

Undyne's bra had a clever seashell pattern. She offered Alphys to take that off too, and Alphys suddenly felt very adult.

"Direct touch?" she made sure.

"Absolutely." Undyne presented her titties. Alphys touched them.

She played around, trying to tell what felt good. It was all pretty silly. She squeezed and smooshed. Undyne smiled. She rubbed a nipple. Undyne bit her lip involuntarily. Alphys caught on. She cupped each boob and pleasured the nipple with her thumb, rubbing back and forth. Undyne panted and visibly tightened up. As her girlfriend continued, she tipped her head and shoulders back, presenting her boobs even better and losing herself in the feeling. She bit her lip – with her more blunt teeth – as a blissful smile widened.

Alphys's sexytimes abated.

"D-do… you want me to suck, with my mouth?"

"Yes, Alphys!" Undyne moaned instantly. A zap of delighted surprise sizzled across Alphys's skin. "W-wait, Alphys," Undyne said, coming upright again and clearing some of the fog from her head. "At the same time, how about we get closer together. Is that good? Like, press our bodies together, while you suck on my titty." They both blushed and giggled as she put concrete words to the erotic act.

"Sounds amazing," said Alphys, already aching for the other body's warmth.

They fit together like this:

Alphys sat back on her haunches and Undyne got up on her knees. They interlocked their legs so each had one leg between the other's. Still clothed, their legs rubbed together a little.

Undyne's stomach and upper legs matched the length of Alphys's whole torso. That put her face at titty height. She carefully closed her lips around Undyne's left breast, tugged very lightly, and licked around before focusing her tongue on the sensitive nipple. At the same time, she nuzzled her face into Undyne's chest, closing her eyes and feeling.

Undyne folded her face and arms down to cuddle Alphys's head and upper body. She pressed her cheek against her girlfriend's scaly snout, then quickly adjusted to not block her nostrils for breathing.

The sex was slow and steady, Alphys pausing to savor each lick and tease and occasional slurp. Undyne felt immeasurably in love. Her hands crept around to caress and rub Alphys's head spikes. (They weren't really hair at all, though they gave a similar impression. They were spines like on a dinosaur.) Before long, both of them were shifting their lower bodies against each other, up and down. Undyne held back from pushing her knee up between Alphys's legs, since she hadn't asked and didn't want to break the spell right now with speech.

Alphys broke away from the left boob, leaving a coating of saliva that dripped tantalizingly. She left a dainty kiss on the nipple - which made Undyne's breath catch - and moved her attention to the other one. As Alphys's mouth began to suck the right boob, Undyne's pent-up pleasure finally turned into a moan that sent a shiver through her body as it erupted. Her wet left boob was chilly, now, in the air, and her right was suddenly warm. She sent her warm hands down Alphys's back, which still had a dress, and then up to her neck and shoulders, anywhere her skin was exposed. She moaned as she caressed her girlfriend's body.

"Kisses?" she whispered lustily.

Alphys broke away for an instant to breath "Yes," and then resumed.

Undyne pursed her lips and planted little, soft kisses on her Alphys's face. On her cheek, on her snout, by her blissfully closed eyes, under her chin, on her neck, and all over again. With her blush lighting up red, Alphys let out a deeply happy moan, from deep in her throat.

And all over again.

And…

When Alphys finally drew back, giving the right boob a kiss too, she looked up into her girlfriend's eyes.

A whole 5 seconds she looked into another person's eyes without even thinking of turning. And when she did have to turn, Undyne understood, and gently took her hand and squeezed. And so they kept looking, in a certain way.

The two lesbians were melted by each other.

As a unit, they let themselves slowly fall over onto Alphys's soft mattress, hands still held, sinking onto their sides and lying together.

Undyne suddenly started giggling, looking at Alphys's rumpled dress and feeling her own boobs hanging out. It was just so silly, okay? Alphys got it. Soon they were both having a fit of laughter, lying on the bed side by side.

"I love you!" Alphys blurted, shocked she hadn't thought to say it this whole time.

"I LOVE YOU, TOO!" Undyne cried, losing track of her volume for a minute despite the close quarters. Her face scrunched up in that wonderful razor-toothed grin. Alphys and then Undyne cracked up again, rolling side to side.

Finally they laughter subsided and they both sighed, looking at the bed's frilly canopy.

"You done yet?" Undyne asked.

"Not if you aren't," Alphys returned boldly.

"Rad."

They got up again into seated positions. Alphys blushed at Undyne's half-nudity.

"You ready to take that off?" Undyne said of Alphys's dress.

"Y-yes!"

"Are you sure? Do you mean that?"

Alphys paused to think.

"…yeah. I'm really ready."

"Shall I?" Undyne offered her hands. Alphys made herself available. Undyne undid the waist ribbon and then gathered the dress, pulling it up and away. A whole lot more of Alphys's bare yellow skin was exposed.

"Panties?" asked Undyne, reaching for them. But then she caught her girl sweating nervously, and withdrew.

"A? You okay?"

"Yes, don't worry! I'm ready for this, I love you!"

Alphys was sure, and yet her eyebrows tilted toward fear, she bit her lip not in the good way –

"Love, I'm worried! What is it you want to say?"

"I… I…" Alphys withdrew like a roly-poly. "What… do… I… look like? Am I good? Do you like it? Am I good naked? Am I sexy? How okay am I? Is it bad? How bad do I look?"

" _Alphys."_

Undyne took a moment to gather breath.

"I used to get awkward around you because I think you're so amazing. Now I don't get awkward because I know you so well. Every time we're together I feel so happy, but not only that, I feel these tingly feelings that nothing else in my whole life makes me feel, that I just want more of, and that's what I feel when I look at you. That's how it is. Really, I'm just lucky that the person I love so much, also has such a cute figure, with so many curves and chubbiness and smooth scales, and has such a beautiful face, with your nose and perfectly shaped teeth, and has your hands that feel warm no matter how warm I am already. But you're not just cute, because you also have the power to be sexy, so sexy that I'm gonna burn up, that I'm gonna melt all the way into a puddle, and I wanna give my whole body to you, and I can't believe how happy I am that we're together, that we actually can do this. That's what it's like, Alphys. That's how good."

And…

The world was frozen. It just couldn't continue. Alphys wouldn't let it, because she couldn't let those words slip off into a pointless abyss, and yet she couldn't let them in. The world was gridlocked.

Alphys had her legs tights shut and she had tears welling in her eyes.

"These are good tears," she clarified.

"And we can stop the sex any time, of course," Undyne promised.

"Just give me a moment."

Before…

It wasn't that Alphys had been training herself to _give in_ to her partner. That would be bad.

She had been training herself to give in to her _own_ desires. That was good. Until she understood that power, she and Undyne were not ready for sex.

But despite all her mental practice, she had failed.

One hundred percent failed.

She had freaked out, because she couldn't stop telling herself that she was bad and that no one wanted to see her. And Undyne had had to go to all that trouble…

to…

reassure her…

…and _those_ thoughts, the ones she was having right now, suddenly seemed extremely suspicious.

 _You hear all those things from Undyne, and yet you still manage to feel_ bad _about it?_

Well, that was just silly. Totally silly. A hundred percent silly. Almost as silly as the entire concept of sex.

If Undyne says all those thing about you…

That might even mean they're _true._

But even more, it could mean that Undyne _wanted to tell them to you._

But that was just crazy. After all, that was the kind of thing she, Alphys, would like to say to Undyne, but could never properly articulate. If they both wanted to say such things, then they probably felt the same way inside, too.

But that was just crazy. After all, if Undyne thought of Alphys the way Alphys thought of Undyne, that would mean Alphys wasn't a burden at all, not even a little bit. If she was to believe _that_ , she would need strongly replicated evidence.

Well…

When she, Alphys, felt those feelings which she could never properly articulate, she usually just said…

 _And here there would be a montage, of scenes and scenes and scenes of a relationship that blossomed on the surface world, of ice cream and games and hot sun, and there would be Undyne's lips in each one, of cartoons and ramen and cuddles, and they would be moving the same pattern each time, of talking and dancing and friends, and finally we would hear them say out loud…_

"I love you."

Alphys had been told "I love you" before, but now for the first time she heard it. Retroactively, she now _heard_ every time Undyne had ever said it.

Was there any way to describe the hot streams of caring that flowed throughout her whole body?

Sure there was. At least a little. You could blurt out a whole monologue, like Undyne had.

 _But for short, people usually just said "I love you"._

"You love me!" Alphys gasped.

"Yeah!" said Undyne, bemused. _What, like it's a new thing?_

"I _love_ you," Alphys stated, meaning it _extra much_ this time.

"I _love_ you, too," Undyne reciprocated, amused.

"Let's fuck!" Alphys grinned, opening her body wide, legs to the sides, arms propping her up.

"Alphys, oh my gosh!"

"I want you," said Alphys, luxuriating in a lack of self-consciousness, for however long it lasted. She lay back on the bed and beckoned her girlfriend on top of her. Undyne crawled forward to be on her hands and knees over Alphys, with their bodies aligned. Her red hair streamed down next to Alphys's long face. She stayed suspended, still uncertain.

"Okay but," said Undyne, "what just happened?"

"Well, it's l-like…" Alphys stammered, her thoughts suddenly scraping awkwardly through her speech-machine, "I didn't really g-get that anyone could like me…"

"Aw, Alphys…

"…Y-you know how I'm like that. But… I-I mean…"

"But now?"

"…You've c-convinced me," Alphys smiled.

Undyne smiled back widely, her varied and chaotic teeth fitting together strikingly.

"So you're okay with you being naked?" Undyne asked.

"Y-yeah, I am," said Alphys.

"Because I sure am," said Undyne, doing a sexy face. Alphys laughed.

Undyne reached down. "You wanna take off those panties now?"

"Let's, ah, make out some more first!"

"You got it."

Right. Bring the mood back. Undyne lowered herself swiftly to lay her whole body along her girlfriend's – actually, only partly, because she was much taller, Alphys's feet reached her knees – and she carefully brought their lips together.

Through the kiss, they sank further into each other, enjoying each other. They both closed their eyes, they both made small sounds, feeling safe to be heard. Undyne's hands encircled Alphys's spikes again tenderly, Alphys reached up to brush Undyne's stringy hair, she tried to run her hands through it, her claws got tangled, she gave up and settled into a messy embrace, cupping her love's tough-scaled head and neck. She lightly pulled her closer.

They moved rhythmically against each other. They felt the details of each other's bodies. Undyne's boobs were firm. Alphys's boobs were wide and squishy, still under a bra. Her stomach was big and soft, her thighs thick in back with hardened ridges in front, you could feel the bone. Her toes were carefully curled to hide the sharp claws. Over her vulva were panties, under the panties was a mystery.

Alphys gave a tap-tap, Undyne resurfaced from the kiss. She had a kind of goofy smile.

"How about… doing that on my, uh, vagina?"

"I'd love to, Love."

"Undyne?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a sexier word for vagina?"

"Lunch?"

Alphys blushed. Proud of herself, Undyne pushed herself up and moved down to the foot of the bed. Alphys scooted up to make sure she had room. Undyne put her hands on each inside thigh –

"W-wait!"

Her head whipped up.

"Should I do you first?"

"Don't worry about it," laughed Undyne.

"Okay, please continue," said Alphys in a little voice.

Undyne tugged the top edge of Alphys's lacy panties. "You ready?"

"Yeah," said Alphys in the tone she would use for 'I love you'.

Undyne slipped the panties over her thick thighs and off.

Alphys's vaj had yellow outer lips and pink inner lips. It had a clitoris at the top and an opening further down, but that was hidden right now.

"Cute," said Undyne. Alphys giggled.


End file.
